


My Girl

by Hellotvshowtrash



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Marvel Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellotvshowtrash/pseuds/Hellotvshowtrash
Summary: Based off the song My Girl by The Temptations.1940’s Bucky Barnes x Steve’s Twin Sister!reader
Relationships: Bucky Barnes - Relationship, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	My Girl

June 1943

_ I’ve got sunshine on a cloudy day _

_ When it’s cold outside _

_ I’ve got the month of May _

“All I’m saying is that you could benefit from some dance lessons!” You exclaimed as he laughed and unlocked his apartment door. 

“What, you don’t like me stepping on your toes?” Bucky joked. You laughed dryly in response.

You entered the apartment and the smell of him filled your nostrils. You took a deep breath, enjoying the scent. You turned into the front room and dilly dallied as he took off his uniform jacket and hung it on the coat rack. The mantle held cherished memories on frames, pictures of you and Bucky, Bucky and Steve and the three of you together. One picture held you, grinning from ear to ear as Bucky kissed your cheek. Tears pricked your eyes.

"Promise me," you pleaded as you turned, striding over to him, "promise me that you'll come back, and you'll make me your wife." You moved your hands up from his chest to his hair as you peppered kisses on his face and he chuckled, his hands cupping your hips. He moved you slowly, swaying to the silence in the apartment as your arms wrapped around his neck. He held you close to his chest, his hands moving from your waist to wrap around your torso and cradle you.

"Of course, doll. I'll come back safe and sound," he promised. You pulled away and looked deep into his eyes, oceans you could swim in forever. You tugged on the back of his neck, crashing your lips into his. He chuckled and kissed you back harder, pushing you and making you walk backwards. You kissed him as he pushed you, the backs of your knees hitting the couch behind you, forcing your knees to buckle beneath you. You tumbled down onto the couch, Bucky falling right on top of you. You laughed loudly with Bucky, your giggles filling the empty space around you. He stopped laughing and looked down at you, his eyes exploring every detail in your face as you giggled. 

“God, I am going to miss that pretty face of yours,” he muttered. Your smile slowly faded from your face as you looked back at him. He caressed your face in his calloused hands, a feeling you would never get enough of. Your eyes fluttered closed, taking in the feel of him against you. He lowered his head, softly grazing his lips across yours in a gentle kiss. You sighed into the kiss, causing him to deepen it. His mouth melded with yours, creating a perfect harmony of passion. He snaked his strong arm to wrap around your waist and underneath you, moving to lift you from the couch. As he did so, his tongue ran across your bottom lip, begging to taste you. You granted access and kissed him deeply as you stood. He bent and lifted you swiftly, your legs wrapping around his waist instinctively. He nibbled at your bottom lip, drawing a quiet moan from you. You felt him walking down the hallway to his room and you smiled into the kiss when you felt the closed door against your back as Bucky fumbled to find the doorknob. He finally swung the door open and stumbled in, almost losing his balance again and you pulled away to laugh, letting the joy of being with him flood through you. You looked at him as he concentrated on getting you to the bed and you couldn’t help but grin.

  
  


_ I've got so much honey _

_ The bees envy me _

_ I've got a sweeter song _

_ Than the birds in the trees _

It didn’t take long for Bucky to remove your clothing and drink in the picture of you splayed out on his bed. As Bucky kissed his way down your bare abdomen, his hands found yours and intertwined your fingers. His kisses were white hot on your cool skin serving as a reminder of the effects he had on you. He nipped and sucked at the soft skin of your stomach, moving to the side in an effort to tease you gently while kissing your hips and down to your thighs. He nibbled on the soft skin of your inner thighs, making you squirm and sigh breathlessly.

“What’s wrong, doll?” He whispered, directing his cool breath on your heated entrance. Shivers ran up your spine as your hips instinctively hitched up toward him, begging for his tongue. He chuckled at your whines, his voice husky. Rather than giving you the satisfaction of his tongue, he plunged a skinny finger into your wet folds, causing you to gasp with a different kind of satisfaction. Your gasp turned into a moan as he curled his finger inside of you, moving at an agonizing pace. He kissed the inside of your thighs, moving inward toward your center. His finger kept a steady pace as his mouth moved closer and closer, his lips finally connecting with your clit, causing a shaky moan to tumble from your lips. He flicked his tongue lightly, sending jolts of electricity running through you. 

“Bucky,” your hand tangled in his brown hair, tugging urgently, wanting him somehow closer. He chuckled, sending vibrations up your spine. He pulled away and you reflexively lifted your hips to meet his lips. He shuffled the rest of his uniform off as you watched impatiently before he crawled over you, dipping his head to kiss you. His tongue swirled with yours. You could taste yourself on his tongue, the saltiness of it intoxicating as he placed himself at your entrance again. He pushed into you gently, allowing you time to adjust as your breath escaped your lips. But as he pulled out to thrust in again, there was no gentleness, no adjustment. Only desire and lust and the need to be with you once more before he left.

_ My girl, my girl, my girl _

_ Talkin' 'bout my girl _

Bucky lowered his head, lips close to your ear as he purred his praise, “You feel so good, doll. You’re a good girl, y’know,” as he moved harder and faster, chasing his high and making you quickly find yours. Your hands found his shoulder blades and you curled your fingers, dragging your nails down his back as a string of words escaped you, something with “Bucky” and “I’m going to-,” before your toes curled and your eyes rolled back and the spring in your belly released. Whispered moans escaped your lips as Bucky moved a hand to cover your mouth.

“Not too loud babygirl, don’t want the neighbors complaining again, do we?” He kept his pace, rocking into you still with his hand clamped over your mouth as you squeezed your eyes shut. His pounds came slower as his hips stuttered and his back went rigid ashe spilled inside of you, groaning into your ear as he did so. Your hands fell from his back and he panted for breath, kissing your cheek before rolling off of you and standing, looking at you adoringly. 

“Even all sweaty and tired, you’re still beautiful,” he muttered, more to himself than to you. You blushed and sat up, but he was faster than you. One of his arms was under your legs and the other behind your back, hoisting you up against his chest. You shrieked and laughed, arms wrapping around his neck tightly. He kissed the side of your head through your disheveled hair as he began walking toward his small bathroom. He placed you in the shower and stepped in with you, turning on the shower head. Your eyes trained on his face as he focused on helping you, admiring his eyes, cheekbones, those  _ lips.  _ Lips that you could kiss endlessly. He refocused and noticed your attention on him and he smiled at you, his lips parting slightly. “What are you thinking about?” He asked and he guided you underneath the water. 

You paused as you let the warm water fall onto you, racing it’s way down your skin. “I’m thinking about you. It’s always you,” you said. You felt Bucky move his arms around your waist as he pushed his lips onto yours, the water cascading down his head, wetting his hair and face as he kissed you. You hummed joyfully as he pulled away. 

“Let’s get cleaned up,” he kissed your forehead. 

_ What can make me feel this way _

_ My girl, my girl, my girl _

You yawned as you crawled into Bucky’s bed, hair still damp from the shower. You turned to find Bucky waiting for you, arms wide open. You grinned at him and made yourself comfortable in his arms, head against his chest as you listened to his heartbeat. Your eyes fluttered closed happily, thinking about what tomorrow will bring- your eyes snapped open at the thought of tomorrow as your heart began to crack. Tears flooded your eyes. As if he read your mind, Bucky squeezed you tightly in his arms, a sigh escaping his lips.

“I promise, doll. I’ll be back for you. You won’t even notice I’m gone. I’ll be back before you know it,” he whispered to you, his voice thick. 

“I don’t want you to go,” you whispered back shakily. He chuckled.

“I know, but I can’t just sit around and watch this war happen and not do anything about it.” He pulled away slightly to look into your eyes. His were glistening as well, the beautiful blue shining with tears. “You’re my girl. I’ll always come back to you,” he kissed your forehead gently as the sobs took over and he held you tightly, his own tears spilling over. 

You fell asleep in the warmth of Bucky’s arms shortly after that conversation. You woke up cold and alone in your lover's bed. 


End file.
